


Shut Up I'm Yearning

by orphan_account



Category: Frankenstein & Related Fandoms, Frankenstein - Mary Shelley
Genre: F/F, Intense, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, Wow pining, they're lesbians harold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20098621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The marriage would be inevitable, but for now she could appreciate the beauty in front of her.





	Shut Up I'm Yearning

Elizabeth was in too far and she knew it, too entranced by plush lips and long hair to focus on her would-be-fiance. She undoubtedly loved Victor, that was not up for debate, but the love she felt was familial, something a sister would feel for her younger brother. From the glances she had seen Victor take towards one Henry Clerval, she knew he felt similarly.

The marriage would be inevitable, but for now she could appreciate the beauty in front of her. Justine was deeply focused on her book, eyebrows ruffled and eyes raking through the pages, and Elizabeth was just as focused on her. 

She loved the way her eyes looked, such a soulful gray, shining like water in the light and gazing at her with such forbidden affections. Her hair curled gently in its clip, surrounding her face with youthful coils and highlighting her sharp cheekbones and curved jaw. Her skin a gorgeous tan that Elizabeth wished to map, wanted to trace through and find every freckle upon her. 

Elizabeth yearned, and hungered, and stayed up at night wailing like an infant for a love exotic and forbidden. Her dreams spoke of delicate hands cupping her face and silent whispers in her ears, of a body against her own and a mermaid’s laughter crooning through the night. She only wished that they were foretelling of a better future, where her lovelorn heart would be carefully laid to rest in Justine’s own palms. 

She adored the intellect in her voice, sharp and witty against any adversary, and the confidence in which she cared for those around her. Her ease with caring for William was something Elizabeth never mastered, too fearful of any harm that came to him, and too anxious to make a fool of herself. Elizabeth had always clumsily paraded through the world around her, dresses too tight and too wide and too much, her hair too long and difficult to manage. She hated it all, and yet loved the way Justine aided her in its maintenance.

Her favorite thing was the way she would run her hands through Elizabeth’s pale hair, soothing and working out each knot with an artist’s touch. She never snagged, or harmed, and would always murmur to her in a laughing voice as they sat together. Justine’s harmonious voice joining in hers during lullabies, or gentle readings was a close second. It felt like a moment where they truly connected, something secret to any who did not experience it. 

As Elizabeth sat and stared, she gently laid a hand against her aching heart, praying for a future where things would change. For the present however, she would simply wait and watch, adoring every feature she saw and every she didn’t. She would ignore the painful planning ahead of her, where suffocating wedding dresses and consuming family awaited, and where painful requests would weigh her soul. 

Indeed, her own future may seem bleak, but Elizabeth would be happy as long as Justine would remain by her side. Nothing human could separate them, and fate forbid death reach his greedy hands upon them. She faintly smiled and continued her assessment, content and warm. They would be safe.


End file.
